This invention relates generally to pulls for drawers and the like and more particularly relates to such pulls of one-piece construction with self-contained retaining means.
Many types of pulls are known from the prior art, examples of which include U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,126 to Bisbing and U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,118 to Cruikshank. Both of these prior art pulls, however, are of two-piece construction, comprising a one-piece molded part and a cap or bracket which retains the one-piece part in position. Because of the two-piece construction, these pulls require multiple manufacturing processes, mounting hardware and additional time and effort for installation.
An example of a one-piece pull is taught in British Pat. No. 957,077 to Ritherdon & Company and Whitworth. That pull comprises a one-piece part that is secured to a panel by either rivets or by peening metal studs which pass through the panel. Although the one-piece pull disclosed therein offers advantages of manufacture over the two-piece pulls, it suffers from several disadvantages, such as the need for additional installation techniques and/or hardware and from its relatively permanent installation to the panel.